Thanks
by pdotzombie
Summary: S/T slash, fluff. Skwisgaar takes Toki with him to his secret place. I know, my summaries are super lame. Just read it, please.


A/N: Hello! Just some cute RP'ing from me and a very good friend of mine, Kivios. I took what we had and altered it slightly, then turned it into this. I hope you enjoy our work!

Toki lay across the couch in Mordhaus's large living room. He supported his neck in the crook of his elbow and let his legs dangle idly off the edge. His free arm draped over the top of the couch, where he picked at the seams in the fabric. His eyes drifted behind him to gain an upside down view of a thin, blond Swede on the opposite end of the couch. He pursed his lips together and watched Skwisgaar diligently pick out a swift array of notes and chords on his Explorer. Then, the younger man abruptly rolled over on the couch. Propping himself up on his elbows and supporting his head with his hands, he looked at his counterpart more definitely.

"Hey, Skwisgaar..." he began. "You's ever wants to write differents musics?"

The guitar god snapped out of his metal induced reverie and shot the Norwegian a sideways glance. He lowered his Explorer to rest on his lap and turned to face his interrogator.

"Whats, you means like non-brutals?"

"No! … well, I's guess. Still brutal musics, d'ough. Likes... but what's do you's do if de stuff you ams wants to writes 'bout am nots brutal? How's do you's make non-brutal t'ings into somet'ing brutal soundings?" Toki asked before appending, " ...nots... dats I would's evers wants to."

"You's not happy wit de parts I writes for you's rhythm guitar?!" Skwisgaar's eyebrows shot up at the sheer incredulity of such a statement.

"Nei, nei... dat's not what I means!" Toki's eyes bugged out of his head, surprised the Swede had jumped to such a conclusion. "Just... what's if you... wantsted to write somet'ing where de person you's talksings 'bout don'ts gets killed or whatever?"

"Uhh..." Skwisgaar's eyes unfocused and a crease formed between his eyebrows as he struggled to give Toki his answer. "What's does you want to writes about inskead of death and brutals stuff? Beezkuz I useds to bes in dis band, dey writes a song abouts beer."

"Nei, not's like beer," Toki shooed away the concept with the flick of his wrist. "Like, what's abouts peoples you cares abouts! … maybe can dat be brutal?"

Toki looked hopefully over at Skwisgaar. The Swede thought on this briefly before a sly grin spread over him. He smugly raised an eyebrow at Toki.

"Ah, you's means like de song for to lure in de ladies? Ja?"

Toki flushed slightly at the notion, "Uhh... sort of..."

"Not abouts de ladies, den?" Skwisgaar pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Dis ams a tough one, little Toki."

"Knows what? Dont's worries 'bout it," Toki leaned back on his arms again. "Just was t'inking a liddle."

"You know whats I do whens I gots to writes de songs for Nat'ens?" Skwisgaar began his string plucking once again. "I gets mine guitar and gos to de roof, from wheres I can sees everyt'ing. I cans t'ink up dere, alls alone. I looks around at de earth belows me, searchkings for inskirations. Den if dats not work, I look ups at de sky."

Toki merely nodded, watching intently as the Swede's fingers graced across the frets.

"Woulds... you's do's dat wis me?"

Skwisgaar stopped short in his riff and raised an eyebrow.

"You wants me to takes you to mines secret spot?"

"I... uh, no's... I guess not..." Toki immediately broke eye contact, embarrassed he was so stupid as to ask for such a thing.

Amused by Toki's change of heart and the reaction it elicited, Skwisgaar smirked and said, "I cans take you dere, Toki."

Toki leaped upright on the couch and leaned forward towards the lead guitarist with wide, hopeful eyes.

"Reallies? You'ds shows dat to me?"

"Ja," Skwisgaar remained nonchalant, "but don'ts shows no one else. It's gots to be secrets."

Toki nodded fervently, his eyes impossibly large. He bit his lower lip, positively squirming with excitement.

"Ja, okays! I's promise. No tellings."

"Okay den, little Toki. Get you's V," Skwisgaar chuckled.

"Oh, no," Toki glanced around the room for it to no avail. "I t'ink I lefts it somewheres..."

"Agains?" the blond lowered his eyebrows.

The shuffling sound of heavy footsteps and Nathan's bellowing voice echoing from the hallway alerted the Scandinavians to the fast approaching remainder of Dethklok. Skwisgaar bit his lip apprehensively.

"Nevers mind Toki, let's go befores dey gets here," Skwisgaar quickly rose from the couch, dragging Toki with him into a shadowy hallway.

The brunet loosely intertwined his short, stubby fingers with the Swede's cool, slender ones.

"Sorry I don'ts know where I puts mine guitar," he muttered.

"Ja, don'ts worries bouts it," Skwisgaar waved it off, glancing over his shoulder to make sure the others had not seen them leave. "Okays, Toki, it's kindas a long way cause it's ams on tops of de Mordhaus dome."

"Dat's okay," came the airy response.

Toki clung lightly to Skwisgaar's hand as he was led through various halls and corridors, unaware of his surroundings but very keen to the smooth palm that gently bumped and graced against the rough skin on his own hand.

"Ja, dat's de ways up dere," Skwisgaar eventually announced.

The Norwegian's focus returned to him as he found himself standing in a small, dingy hallway observing a rusty, narrow ladder.

"Dat crappy old t'ing?" he pointed at it incredulously. "How'ds you finds dis place?"

"I dunno," the blond shrugged, "I don't t'inks dems hoods wants to go up dis high, uskuallies, so's dey never arounds here and I walks where dey ams nots when I ams writing. You still wants me to shows you or nots?"

Skwisgaar's questioning sneer met Toki's shocked eyes.

"No's, I wants to sees! Just... looks weirds, is all. I trusts yous."

"Ja, den follows me," the Swede grasped a rung of the ladder and hoisted himself up.

Toki waited a moment, then mimicked the blond and pulled himself up the ladder. Skwisgaar shoved open the small round hatch, enticing the cold wind to whistle past their faces and coolly dance across their skin.

"Uff da, dat's cold!" Toki proclaimed.

"Good's for inksprirations," Skwisgaar nodded, helping Toki onto the roof. He then stood upright and kicked the door shut with his boot.

"Dere you have it, Toki," the Swede raised his voice over the wind. "Chaos and transkualities at de sames time."

The Norwegian shielded his squinting eyes and gazed across the grounds.

"Hmm," he mused. "How longs it takes to gets inkspired?"

"Dat depends," Skwisgaar said plainly. "You's gots to bes in de mood, and you's gots to reallies feels it!"

"Ja," Toki nodded slowly, then sighed. "It's kinds of nice, ups here."

"Like beingks on top of de mountains in Sweden," Skwisgaar said in a flat voice, staring of the top of the smaller buildings on the grounds.

"We's standings ons tops of de mountain!" Toki laughed lightly.

He aimlessly wandered to the edge of the roof and looked back to cast a warm, sideways smile in the Swede's direction. Skwisgaar reached over his shoulder and grabbed the neck of his Explorer to fling it around and clutch it in front of him. The icy wind enticed Skwisgaar's golden hair to flip and dance over his shoulders, though the rest of him stood tall and rigid.

"Dat is right, Toki..." his blazing sapphire orbs glassed over. "We ams on tops of de mountain."

The younger man watched him pluck out a few nonsensical notes, and then perched on the edge of the roof. Skwisgaar blinked twice and then returned from him trance. He removed the strap from his Explorer and gingerly placed the extension of his soul flat on its back. The open area next to Toki looked inviting, and so he joined his rhythm guitarist on the edge. Toki sighed contently and inched slightly closer to Skwisgaar, craving the warmth the older man was producing. The two sat in silence for awhile, occasionally allowing their legs to swing idly.

A chilly breeze seemed to continually zip through the air, and the leaves on the trees below them rustled and shook as if to attempt to ward off the wind. The waning moon beamed down on the guitarists, casting a glowing, shimmering hue to radiate off Skwisgaar's mussed, flaxen hair. Eerily beautiful shadows played on his intense features. Toki studied the man next to him.

"Wowwee," he managed to mumble.

Skwisgaar tilted his head to face the younger man. Blue eyes met and locked. Toki shuffled, shifted and his hand found its way into Skwisgaar's. Rather than reject this advance, the Swede stroked the top of Toki's hand with his thumb. Warmth spread across the Norwegian's cheeks and he gripped Skwisgaar's hand even tighter. Their eye contact never broke. A magnetic sort of pull compelled Skwisgaar forward, leaning ever so slightly, his head slowly dipping downward. Toki inhaled raggedly as he titled his head to the side and raised his chin up. Skwisgaar could not remember a time his eyelids felt heavier, and so let them droop at their whim. He parted and pursed his full lips delicately. Toki bridged the gap and ghosted his lips against the soft, full ones before him. He lingered only momentarily before retracting. Skwisgaar sat frozen in place despite the Norwegian's removal of himself.

It was when Toki made a soft noise between a sigh and a coo that the Swede opened his eyes. He studied the sweet look on the brunet's features, from his flushed lips and cheeks to his softly lidded eyes. He placed a strong yet gentle hand against Toki's head, brushing his fingertips through the other man's long hair flowing in the wind. The younger man snuggled his cheek into the Swede's hand and fluttered his eyes open.

"T'anks you for showings to me dis place," Toki crooned softly, still flushed in the cheeks.

Skwisgaar sat up slightly and took a breath of cold air, which tingled against his semi-moist lips.

"How does you feels Toki?"

The younger man inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly as he laid his head softly against the blond's bony shoulder.

"...Inspired."

Skwisgaar's eyes glazed over and a pink hue crept up his high cheekbones. The corner of his mouth involuntarily twitched into a small, pleased smile. Toki, too, stared ahead with glossy eyes, grinning stupidly. Although he remained silent, a new song danced in his head to the beat of Skwisgaar's heartbeat, the crinkling leaves, and the almost celestial howls of the yard wolves in the distance.


End file.
